


From your Secret Admirer

by Angel170



Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, At least in a murdery way, Breaking and Entering, Deansturbation, Good Parent John Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Texas chainsaw massacre, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Leatherface reference, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Murder Family, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, cas is underage but turned 18 before anything happens, do not copy to another site, not cas or dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: There’s a new boy in school and everyone wants a piece. But only one is willing to spill blood to get it.
Relationships: Castiel/Anna Milton, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609126
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	From your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I meant for this to come right after the first part so one led into the other but I severally overestimated how much time I'd have as a new mom to write everything I signed up for.
> 
> Most of the story was beta read by the ever amazing, generous and wonderful [Thinkwritexpress-official](https://thinkwritexpress-official.tumblr.com/)

“I want nothing to do with you, you freak! I asked you out on a dare to find out if your fairy ass would actually say yes. Did you think I wanted you? No one wants you, you fucking loser.” Michael spat at him.

Dean stood there letting his crush yell and berate him. Technically, he knew he could yell back, throw the truth about how Michael had his lips wrapped around Dean’s cock just last night. How they had blown each other in the front seat of Dean’s Impala. Throw in the fact that if Dean wasn’t meticulous in how he cleaned his baby that Michael’s come would still be hanging from the visor with how hard he came from Dean fingering his prostate. But he said none of it; he knew better. To throw that at Michael now would make this more of a scene, cause Michael to fight back physically in a way to keep people from knowing he was as gay as Dean - or at least questioning. 

The town was far too bigoted for that to be acceptable. It would put eyes on Dean and his family and no matter what else was going on he must never, ever bring unwanted attention to his family and their home. So no matter what horrid words Michael threw at him, or how beautiful he looked in his anger, Dean stood there and took it, using the poker face he perfected to make it seem as though he couldn’t care less what was being said. When what he really wanted was to slam Michael into the lockers and mar that beautiful marble statue of a face with bruises, maybe wrap his hands around his throat and choke him hard enough to leave finger marks.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? So not only are you a fairy, you're slow too?” With disgust Michael shoved Dean into the lockers behind him and walked back down the crowded hallway with his group of friends trailing behind like sheep. The crowd parted before him like the golden boy of the school that he was.

Dean watched him go for a moment before heading back to his own locker. A few people murmured and whispered about him but he didn't care. Him liking boys wasn’t new, everyone pretty much found that out back in middle school, and now, at 18, he didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought. Especially when in a few months he’ll never see them again since everyone was leaving the dying town. Maybe a few years ago someone might have thought to put their hands on him as revenge for daring to be different, but since the fight with Walker where Dean left him brain-dead, well, they knew to keep to whispers and murmurs where it concerned Dean Winchester. 

A hand reached out to him before he could get to his locker, the hold firm but not in a way that he could interpret as malicious. He eyed the hand, unmarked, tan with short clean nails and long slender fingers leading up to a long-sleeved blue button-up shirt. He eyed the boy and nearly gasped at the young beauty. Dark, tousled, soft-looking hair, eyes so deep and blue he could get lost in them. His lips, light pink but chapped and begging to be licked by Dean. The mouth was moving but Dean missed it imagining how sweet the other boy must taste.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean’s voice sounded harsh and raspy. He should really work on talking more before he started sounding like his father.

“I said I’m sorry about that. It wasn’t right for Michael to talk to you that way, there were better ways that could have been handled. Are you okay?” The boys voice was actually deeper than Dean’s own and he could feel his cock thickening at the sound. 

“Oh I’m fine, just peachy.” Dean responded and the boy eyed him curiously before nodding his head and walking off. Anna Milton quickly grabbed Blue Eyes’ arm and whispered harshly as she turned back to glare at Dean.

“ _Guess she’s still mad I wouldn’t fuck her_.” Dean thought to himself before he watched Blue Eyes’ ass, clad in dark denim, disappear down the hall.

Finally reaching his locker he got out his books for next period as he thought about the new boy. He’d never noticed him before, but he remembered hearing about a new family moving in. If Anna was already warning him away and Michael made a public spectacle out of Dean then there was no way for him to quietly get to know the boy during school hours. No matter, he’d just have to find another way to get close to him.

****Library****

Dean stood behind the bookshelf, staring at the blue eyed boy on the other side who was studying alone at the library desk. Castiel Shurley, 17 years old, about to be 18 in less than two weeks. Just moved into town in the last month after his mother, Naomi Shurley-Adler, married Zachariah Adler, the church deacon and owner of the new state mental hospital being built on the outside of town near the highway. He was an only child and was previously living in Boston with his parents before his father ran off, never to be heard from again, leaving his stay-at-home mother to struggle. Only getting herself right when she found a new husband to take care of her.

It was amazing what could be found out by breaking into the principal's office and reading a student’s personal file and the notes from the school counselor. Anyone reading the file could also get Castiel’s school schedule and use it to follow the young boy around and watch him throughout the day. Really Castiel was lucky it was Dean looking after him and not someone disturbed. 

He was wearing another long-sleeve button-up shirt and Dean just wanted to rip it off him. Cas looked small and weak but Dean knew he had a lithe runner’s build underneath the large clothes. Mostly because he’d also followed Cas into the locker room after gym class. He just wished he could have followed Castiel into the showers but no matter how little people paid attention to Dean, making it easier for him to sneak around, him following another boy into the shower stall would have surely caused heads to turn. 

Another student sat beside Castiel and Dean held back the growl already in his throat. It was Anna Milton, again. She was always finding a way to be next to Cas and Dean hated it. She was gorgeous, for a girl anyway, he could admit that much. Her bright red hair, fair skin and bright, wide smile made her pretty and well-liked among the masses. Especially those on the richer side of town. She was one of the few who wouldn’t be leaving this town after she graduated. She’d most likely end up married with a few kids; she was from a religious family so she’d find some position in the church for sure. He hated how she always had her hand on Castiel or, like now, had her head on the other boy’s shoulder as he continued studying. Dean wanted to bash her head into the table until all her teeth were embedded into the wood, and her blood stained it. The school bell rang out signaling the end of study period and the beginning of lunch. He needed to get closer to the boy, he couldn’t let Castiel fall into Anna’s manicured hands.

** **Shower** **

The door clicked open and Dean hurried to tuck his lock-pick kit back into his jeans before any neighbors spotted him. The house was quiet but he expected that. The family was at church and would be there for awhile. Dean looked around, noting how open and airy the house felt. The curtains were all white lace letting in the Sunday morning light. The wood furniture was polished to a shine, just like the floors. A grandfather clock in the corner ticked away, reminding Dean he had a strict time limit. 

He took the stairs two at a time and found Castiel’s room easily. A smile graced his lips upon seeing the meticulously made-up bed covered in a bee-themed comforter and pillows. The walls were covered in bookshelves packed to overflowing with books of various genres. The curtain was a light yellow lace that only matched the room because of color, but he noted how the backyard trees branches led right to the open window. In the corner between the bed and window was a closed door so Dean went there first and was taken aback by the rich smell of water and soap that Cas used. His cock hardened thinking of the other boy showering in here, covered in soap bubbles and washing himself, the water cascading down his tan skin, his tight leg muscles relaxing under the hot spray.

Unable to fight the hardening of his cock Dean practically ripped his clothes off and climbed into the shower, turning it to its hottest setting. The smell of Cas was still in the air as Dean grabbed the washcloth, still damp, laying over the faucet. Dean poured the body wash onto the washcloth liberally. He smiled, reading the cover: vanilla and honey, two scents that so perfectly captured the sweet blue-eyed boy. He rubbed the washcloth over his now-wet chest. Rubbing his perky nipples with the cloth, he groaned at the scratchy feel, imagining Castiel’s facial scruff in its place.

One hand slid down his toned torso following the path of cascading water until he reached his thick-cut cock. He wanted to make this last, to reach underneath and pull his aching balls before reaching further and using Cas’ soap to slide a thick finger into his empty pucker. But he didn’t have that kind of time. Church didn’t last very long and even if the family stayed after to talk to the congregation, they lived close enough that the drive would be over before Dean even really got started. 

For now he focused on the smooth glide of his hand over his cock. The water from the soap run-off helped him fuck his fist faster, his palm cradling and pulling at the dark purple head every few strokes; his low moans echoing off the tiled walls.

Does it feel this good when Cas touches himself here? Does he stand and listen to his moans and gasp as it bounces off the walls and pretend it’s Dean when it reaches his ears again? 

The thought of the lithe boy touching himself nearly made Dean’s knees buckle. He leaned his back against the cool wall, ignoring the steam swirling around him and enhancing the scent from Cas’ shampoo until his breath filled his lungs with the taste of Cas. 

He slid his other hand and washcloth down to his leaking cock, wrapping the cloth around his head until he could fuck into it without any of his seed leaking out.

“Fuck, yes Cas! So tight, so good for me baby.”

His eyes squeezed shut as he envisioned the dark-haired boy bent over before him, his muscles tight around Dean’s cock head in his fantasy while he rammed it in and out of his washcloth-covered hand. He grunted as he lost himself to the reverie, to Castiel clutching the shower rod while Dean fucked him even harder, both of them gasping in the steam-covered room, their droplets of sweat mixing with the water from the shower head. 

Dean threw his head back and gritted his teeth, growling as his hands pistoned against his aching cock. The smell and thoughts of Cas too much as he cried out Castiel's name before coming heavily into the washcloth. Gasping, he slid his body closer to the water, knocking the handle to turn on the cold tap, one hand still holding the cloth away from the spray.

Once his heartbeat returned to normal and he could breathe again he shut the shower off. Smiling he took the cloth and folded it up to put it back where he found it. The thought of Castiel washing himself with Dean’s come, marking the boy as his, made Dean’s cock give a valiant twitch, but he wouldn’t be able to get hard again for at least several hours. He still wanted to look around the room, maybe take a memento from the laundry basket. Originally he wanted a pair of underwear, but now he wondered if a washcloth would be better. He lamented the fact that he wouldn’t have time to rest on the bed now, but there was always next Sunday.

****Night Break In*****

The room was bathed in moonlight as Dean stood at the edge of the bed watching Castiel sleep, his face relaxed as he dreamed on, unaware that he had someone in his room. Dean smiled at the thought that maybe Cas did know he was there but viewed the older boy as someone safe even though they’d never spoken outside of that first day. The blanket was covering his belly to his knees before the majority just flowed down to the floor. Dean smiled at how sweet his boy looked, charming and rumpled even in deep sleep. He knew he couldn’t stay too long, Sam would notice he wasn’t home and he really didn’t want his father finding out about Cas. 

At least not yet; Dean really hoped he could get closer to Cas on his own. Maybe they could date and Dean could introduce them during a family dinner. He grinned wide at the thought, already planning what he could cook for them. His hand lifted to card through Cas’ hair, pushing the strands off his face. Castiel nuzzled Dean’s fingers before turning to his side and snoring softly. In Dean’s mind this was all the proof he needed: Castiel wanted him, even if it was on a subconscious level. They would be together, Dean would make sure of it.

** **The Supermarket** **

Usually Dean and his brother would get what they needed from the general store. For a favor the owner of Sweets was known to get some fruits in stock to hand over to Sam. But, more often than not they would have to take a trip into the middle of town to the large, well-stocked supermarket for their grocery needs. Dean used to find the whole thing annoying and grating, being around so many of the townsfolk who talked too loudly, gossiped too much and tsk-tsked at Dean for every infraction against their strict social codes that no one ever taught him.

Though that was during a time before Castiel Shurley moved to town and began using the same supermarket every week. Dean would try and time his trips with Sam so that he could innocently bump into Cas but it never worked out. Either they would just miss each other or the other boy was talking to someone and there was no way to get him alone. This day however, Sam finally didn’t put up a fight after Dean promised to get him almond chocolate milk and they got there in time to see Castiel pushing his cart through the freezer section. Sam rolled his eyes but followed his smiling brother diligently, knowing they would have to shop from the back of the store forward now. 

Sam made idle small talk knowing his brother wasn’t listening as Dean innocently tapped Cas’ cart.

“Oh sorry.”

“No no, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have left it blocking the aisle.” Castiel gave Dean and Sam a friendly smile. “I don’t think we’ve properly met yet. I’m Castiel Shurley. I’m new here.”

“Hey Cas, I’m Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” 

Castiel chuckled at Sam’s pout but recognized it was brotherly teasing. “Cas?”

Dean’s stuttered, mentally cursing himself as he tried to cover up his nerves. “Yeah sorry, it’s just… Castiel is kind of a mouth full.”

“I like it. Most family members call me Cassy and I hate it. I don’t know why anyone hasn’t shortened it to Cas, it makes so much more sense.” He gave Sam a look as though to commiserate over having childish-sounding nicknames.

Dean was watching them smile at each other and wanted to pump his fist in victory. He knew Castiel and Sam would get along and this was just further proof of how perfect the other boy was for him. 

“We were actually thinking of heading to Sweets for a burger after we finished grocery shopping. If you’re new, we wouldn’t mind showing you around.”

Castiel beamed at them and opened his mouth to respond but the sharp angry tone of his mother interrupted him: 

“Absolutely not! I know all about you Dean, my husband and Cassy’s girlfriend Anna have warned us about you and the other louts around here. My son is a good, God-fearing boy and will have no part in you or your homosexual urges. You stay away from him, you sodomite. Come along Castiel!”

Cas gave the boys a sad look as he started pushing his cart past them, “I’m sorry Dean, sorry Sam.”

“No hard feelings Cas.” Dean watched him walk away, his mother ranting about defilers and the morally corrupt. He wanted to make her suffer.

** ***John Finds Out*** **

John had finally gotten home after a long trip delivering to two states up North before he was finally able to come back to Kansas. All he wanted was to relax, get some sleep and catch up with his boys but was instead greeted by the sounds of the two of them screaming at each other. Just once he would have liked to come home to his boys running to him for hugs and to take his hat and coat, maybe with a newspaper and his house slippers. He really needed to look into getting a dog.

“What the hell is going on up there?” his voice boomed up the stairs, startling his two sons into silence.

Hating the quietness even more, he stomped upstairs and found both boys frozen mid-fight holding each other in a headlock. 

“Someone gonna tell me what’s going on?” He gave them both the patented angry dad glare but fought to not laugh, no matter how old they got his boys were still ridiculous.

“It’s nothing sir.” Dean answered and pushed away from his brother, giving Sam a “don’t you dare” look. John knew there was nothing he couldn’t get out of Sam so long as Dean wasn’t around to threaten him into silence.

“Then go get my bags out of the truck. I got someone for you to play with, just watch the face it’s for Sam.” At that his youngest’s eyes lit up with excitement.

John waited until Dean went outside, knowing he would have to bring the body down to the bunker hidden under the farmhouse. 

“You gonna tell me what that fight was about?”

To his credit Sam waited a full twenty seconds before breaking. “Dean is obsessed with that Shurley boy. He’s been sneaking out to see him and breaking into his house and he follows him around school like everyday.”

“Shurley boy? What happened to Michael, Dean said they had a date when I called from Iowa”

“Oh, that was a crash and burn. Michael tried to humiliate Dean at school calling him all types of names. It was actually pretty bad, I kinda wanted to snatch him but his dad’s on the police force.”

“Don’t bring attention to the family or the house.”

“I know dad, that’s why I didn’t. Besides Dean was pretty much over him as soon as Castiel went to make sure Dean was okay.”

“Castiel… Shurley?” at Sam’s nod John scratched at two weeks of scruff he had growing. “This Castiel checked on Dean after seeing Michael yell at him? And now Dean is fixated?”

“More like obsessed but yeah.”

“What do you think of this boy?”

“He’s nice, his mom is a bitch and got mean with Dean at the supermarket today but Cas stayed back and apologized. He’s supposed to be dating Anna but he’s not like the other assholes in this town.”

“So then why were you and Dean fighting?”

“I told Dean to man up and ask Cas out or I’ll get him and add his face to my collection. I didn’t mean it, his face wouldn’t work well for me.”

John nodded knowing how picky Sam was with his face masks. “Go down to the bunker and apologize to your brother. Don’t tell him what you told me.”

Sam turned to smile at his father before he stepped down the stairs. “You’re going to get him aren’t you?”

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing or not doing now go.”

*****Locked Up*****

They had been riding in Ishim’s van on their way to Kansas City to celebrate Castiel’s upcoming birthday. He had been riding in the back next to his girlfriend Anna while Ishim was up front with his girlfriend Ambriel. Michael was supposed to come with them but he and Anna had an argument and he stayed home. They had been driving on the dirt road leading out of town when a large rusty metal tank of a truck started chasing them, honking its horn as it gained on them. As the truck bumped their back bumper Ishim yelled, and the girls let out blood-curdling screams. Castiel couldn’t remember if he screamed, but he remembered staring out the back window watching as the truck would pull back then speed towards them again and again. Each time it hit them Ishim would lose control of the car, swerving between both lanes as the truck would pull back. Castiel couldn’t see through the tinted glass of the truck's windshield but it didn’t matter because once they came up on a turn the truck hit them again and everyone cried out as the car went down the hill and everything went black. 

Someone had reached over and unbuckled Castiel’s seatbelt before pulling him from the car. He remembered watching drowsily as the stranger held a hand over Anna’s mouth. She struggled against the hand before going limp and being thrown toward the treeline. The stranger went to the engine and by the time he came back to throw Cas over his shoulder the entire car was engulfed in flames.

When Castiel woke up again he was lying on a mattress on the ground. The walls were large cement blocks and in front of him was an iron barred door. At first he thought, judging by the door maybe he was in a police station but they would never throw an old mattress on the floor and leave someone to sleep there. 

“Hello, hello is anyone there?” He called out, his voice sore from his screaming during the accident.

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded through the hall before the silhouette of a large man blocked out the light, keeping the man’s face shadowed.

“Please, let me go.”

“Eat up, you’ve been unconscious and we had to use IV’s. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow.”

Castiel finally noticed the covered serving tray at the door. He kneeled and slowly crawled to the tray, reaching for it before pulling it close to him then scooting himself back and away from the man. His voice shook as he asked:

“What’s happening tomorrow?”

The man turned and walked away, the sounds of his steps getting farther away until the sound of a heavy metal door slamming shut left the dungeon in silence. Tears welled in his eyes as he lifted the cover and saw a large, perfectly-cooked bacon burger, seasoned fries, a bottle of soda and a slice of pie. Taking a bite of the burger he had to fight to not sob as he ate the delicious food. He’d never had meat taste so delicious but he was terrified. He wanted to know what happened to his friends, when or if he’d ever get to go home, and would this be his last meal?

*****Happy Birthday*****

Groaning, Cas fought through the haze of sleep. He realized before even opening his eyes that he wasn't in the cage anymore. His head was on a soft pillow, his body cushioned on what felt suspiciously like memory foam. A strong, warm arm was draped over his waist and his eyes flew open. He mentally reprimanded himself for not keeping up the charade that he was still asleep. He looked over to see familiar emerald green eyes and a friendly smile.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"It's my room Cas. Well, hopefully it won't be just mine anymore." Dean replied bashfully, his blush making his freckles stand out.

“Your room? Dean what’s going on? The car accident, the tall man… I’m so confused.”

Dean shushed him and gently pushed the younger boy’s hair from his forehead. “You’re safe Castiel. You’re here with me, in my room, in my house. The tall man was my dad. You were in a car accident but you’re fine. I was checking on you and Dad made sure you didn’t get too hurt.”

Dean smiled seductively as his hand skimmed down Cas’ body. He reached under the blue-eyed boy’s pants and palmed his bulge. 

“Happy Birthday Cas, ready to get your gift?”

Castiel's eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, but he made no attempt to stop the other boy.

“Birthday? I’ve been here for three days?”

Dean nodded, “don’t worry, I took good care of you.”

His blue eyes widened in fright, “oh fuck, Anna was tossed out of the car. What happened, Dean where is everyone?”

Dean pouted as he had to stop touching Cas and passed him a newspaper from several days ago. He quickly scanned through the report about the accident. It spoke about how police found alcohol in the burnt remains of the car. The official story was that everyone was drunk and in an alcohol induced stupor Ishim lost control of the car, crashing into a tree killing him and Ambriel. Both burned inside the car but reports said they died from impact. Anna was thrown from the car and found several feet away. 

His eyes grew wide reading at how she had been pregnant. His mother was questioned on his disappearance but instead publicly shamed him for impregnating his girlfriend and saying God righted a wrong and that Castiel was obviously in hiding from his shameful sins.

“That bitch!” Castiel growled.

“Naomi or Anna?”

“My mother, I had already assumed Anna was two faced but I really thought my mother had at least enough narcissism to not publicly denounce me. Her husband must have been livid over the news and she thought this could distance her from it.”

Dean nodded, his hands still skimming over Cas’ body, but the other boy either didn’t notice or didn’t mind the touch.

“Sheriff Turner is part of our extended family. He had some tests done and since you were knocked out we were able to use your blood… Cas, um.”

Castiel pressed two fingers to Dean’s plush lips, shushing him. The green-eyed boy gave in to temptation and sucked them into his mouth, his tongue laving on the digits.

“I know Dean, Anna and I were never intimate. She would push but I used my religion as an excuse. I’d always assumed she was hiding something, I just figured it was a narcissistic personality since she reminded me so much of my mother. It was probably Michael’s, they had had an argument and she was always trying to include him in everything.”

“If I could kill her again I would Cas.”

Dean climbed on top of the other boy laying his body out over Cas’. He placed chaste kisses on the other boys cheek and across his jawline. Castiel tilted his head back against the pillow, allowing Dean to kiss down his tanned neck. Cas’ hand gripped at Dean’s hips holding him in place.

“I’ll always take care of you Cas.”

“Dean, oh fuck.” Castiel’s voice shook as they grounded against each other. 

“Love the way you say my name. Thought you’d be more shy about the guy thing though”

Castiel shook his head as his hands gripped the meat of Dean’s ass. “I dated guys back in Boston, never went further than making out though.”

“You a virgin sweetheart?” At his nod Dean smiled hungrily, “Anna will never see you like this. All needy and wanting for someone to be inside you.”

“No, I just wanted to turn 18 and leave.”

Dean sat back on Castiel's upper thighs, his hands gripped cas’ wrists hard and kept them against the boys side. “You leaving me?”

“No, no Dean. Please don’t stop!”

“You’re 18 now, wasn’t that your plan?”

“Only to get away from my mother and Anna. They wanted me to take after Zachariah, become a deacon. I didn’t want that, I thought I’d have to leave.”

“Are you mine Cas?” Before the other boy could answer Dean stopped him with a hand against his mouth. “Whatever your answer is you won’t be able to take it back. My family isn’t normal but we’ll look out for you. Once you’re with us there’s no leaving.”

Castiel looked around the room. There were band posters on the wall but also odds and ends from Castiel's room. The blanket they were laying on had cartoon bees on it. There was his track and field medal from school hanging on the wall next to a blade made of bone. His book bag was laying next to Dean’s in front of the closet and there was what he assumed a real human skull next to his sneakers. 

He knew what he saw the night of the accident wasn’t a dream, and now he knew that that was Dean’s father. The Winchester’s weren’t going to let him leave here alive, but even if they did, even if Dean loved him enough to let him go he couldn’t go home. The town would be turned against him the way he saw them turn on the Winchester’s. At least with Dean he could be free to be himself. And, he wouldn’t have to hide his attraction.

“What about my mother?”

“Whatever you want Cas. We can take care of her together if you like.” Dean’s plump lips grazed Cas’ pale ones. “We can leave her alone, we can make her scream, make her pay. Just say the word. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

A smile spread across his face at the endless possibilities, “I’m yours Dean.” His hand gripped the back of Dean’s head and pulled him down into a hungry kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second attempt at a dark fic
> 
> thank you so much to the mods at SPN dark bingo 2019 for giving me this card I wish I had finished this in time but I love this card and will be doing my best to black it out
> 
> This chapter is part of an ongoing series in this world so there will be more  
> If anyone is curious as to what the other squares are to guess what the next chapters will be the card is under the promo info of this fic on SheInThatFandom on tumblr
> 
> Should Naomi be spared? What happened to Cas' dad? Let me know what you think below


End file.
